


Rutina

by Hagastian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Letonia ama leer libros, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y Letonia soñará despierto mientras lee, que él es el que salva el mundo y buscará el amor. En su mente se formará la imagen de su mejor y único amigo cuando piense en ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rutina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanamiii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanamiii).



> **Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece.

Letonia sabe la rutina que tendrá aquel dia, aún cuando se apretuja entre las sábanas de su cama para atraer el calor y la pereza. Sabe que en unos minutos Lituania le despertará abriendo la puerta y que bajará a comer. Sabe que después despedirán a Rusia porque éste saldrá a alguna reunión con los Aliados y que después de eso, cada uno hará tareas distintas. La de él ese día miércoles será ordenar los papeles del despacho ruso.  
  
Y cuando sea hora de almorzar, Lituania o Eduard le gritará desde el piso inferior para que baje y él lo hará con retraso, porque se entretendrá con su trabajo. Pero sus hermanos lo van a esperar, aunque la comida se les enfríe y después haya que calentarla. Total, siempre es y será igual.  
  
Y ya a media tarde, Letonia volverá a su cuarto y se tirará en su cama, que todavía está sin hacer; vagará mirando la formas del techo de madera e imaginará que allí los hoyos son caballos o manzanas; y cuando se aburra de eso, estirará la mano hacía más allá del mueble y buscará debajo, rozando con los dedos desnudos la fría madera. Seguirá así hasta toparse con un libro que siempre guarda allí porque le sale más fácil que usar el velador; cuestión de comodidad nada más. Cuando aquello ocurra, levantará el libro con cuidado y mirará la tapa que él ya está seguro se derretirá pronto de tanto que la mira, mismo caso correrán las hojas amarillentas que crujirán cariñosamente al dejarlas atrás al avanzar la lectura.  
  
Letonia, entonces, sin darse cuenta, esbozará una sonrisa boba que seguirá allí hasta que se duerma; porque aspirará el olor a libro viejo que le embriagará el corazón y le empapará el alma de fantasías románticas y rosadas, que son en el fondo los libros que él lee. En un minuto dado, también, dejará de leer los nombres de los protagonistas e imaginará un mundo nuevo, donde él es el valiente hombre que salva a todos, que busca la felicidad por sus propios medios.  
  
Será allí cuando el letón se verá a sí mismo en su cabeza, corriendo por el campo y una larga capa de seda le ondea al viento, haciéndole ver como todo un caballero. También Letonia será quién dentro de su imaginación principesca logrará el final feliz y abrazará el amor. Y en ese segundo el letón parará aquella función que gratis se da y se cuestionará en un susurro, con una mano sujetando con confusión su barbilla, que quién sería ese amor.  
  
Entonces aparecerá como un rayo de sol su mejor (y único) amigo, Sealand y a Letonia no le importará que esa aparición le sonría y se le acerque y le roce los labios con alegría divina; porque Letonia aunque está pronto a ser mayor, aún tendrá a esas horas el alma de un niño que no piensa demasiado en los porqués, sino que sencillamente, actúa según sus impulsos. Por eso seguirá imaginando que se besan y se quieren, que buscarán los finales felices tomados dulcemente de las manos.  
  
Se dará cuenta de aquello, sus mejillas arderán y el libro estará en cualquier página menos en la que intentará leer durante un rato. Pero Letonia seguirá con la sonrisa boba, porque le gustará la sensación y se cuestionará si los labios de Sealand sabrán a mar o a golosinas.  
  
Por eso es que mientras sigue acurrucado en las sábanas, aprisionando el calor y la pereza, el letón es feliz, porque sabe que el día que le espera será de su agrado.


End file.
